


[Podfic] The Very Unlikely Existence of a Flightless Bird in a Tuxedo

by Lockedinjohnlock (Podfixx)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable Sherlock, Alliteration, Bombs, Cuddling and Snuggling, Endearments, English Accent, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Hugs, M/M, Penguins, Podfic, Soundcloud, Words, Zoo, first time blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Sherlock can't pronounce 'penguin', much to the hilarity of his colleagues and the arousal of John!





	[Podfic] The Very Unlikely Existence of a Flightless Bird in a Tuxedo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Very Unlikely Existence of a Flightless Bird in a Tuxedo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537225) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



> I've loved this fic from afar for a very long time. I am delighted to have received permission from CWB to share my narration and am even more delighted to be able to share it on my birthday!  
> Happy birthday to you all.

 


End file.
